Even Angels Fall
by louiselane
Summary: After the events of Divide We Fall, Clark decides to tell the whole truth for Lois while she was finishing her Justice League story in the Daily Planet.


**Tittle:** Even Angels Fall  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** Divide We Fall  
**Category:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Characters:** Lois, Clark, Superman and Green Arrow  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own DC comics or Superman. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** After the events of "Divide We Fall", Clark decides to tell the whole truth for Lois while she was finishing her Justice League story in the Daily Planet.  
**Dedication:** To Lisa for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.

The Daily Planet elevator opened and Clark stepped out looking for Lois. She was still there finishing her story about the Justice League. The events of that day were still clear in his mind. Lex Luthor attacked the Cadmus HQ making it appear that it was the Justice League's fault. After Batman had done some digging and he had refused to give himself to the US. Government, he found out Amanda Waller wasn't aware of Luthor's behavior when they had teamed up to find out that Brainiac was possessing Luthor's body.

After a fight against them and Flash saved the day almost losing himself in the speed force, Superman and the Justice League decided to end the super heroes group.

"We are not going to be an arm anymore. At this moment we are despairing the Justice League. This is the end." Superman said ready to leave with Batman, Wonder Woman, Shayera, Green Lantern and J'onn while suddenly he heard Green Arrow's voice. 

"Says, who?" Green Arrow said with a very serious face. "You remember what we did yesterday? We saved the world - again. You don't think that has any value, well think again, pal. The Justice League goes on, with or without you. Look, nobody can question your service or commitment to making things better. If you're quitting because you think you've already done your fair share, we'll throw you a parade. But if you're quitting because it's easier then continuing the fight, then you're not the heroes we all thought you were. The world needs the Justice League . . . and the Justice League needs you, Superman."

Superman looked at everybody clapping to Green Arrows speech and smiled. He looked to see Lois's face in the crow. She smiled at him in a way so he knew she was supporting him continuing the fight.

While Superman was on the stage, Green Arrow was about to leave the park before Lois stopped him. "Hey, Green Arrow, a word to the Planet?" 

"Of course."

"So, the Justice League will continue?"

"It will Ms Lane. Don't worry. We'll continue to serve this planet and help the people in need." Green Arrow said with a smile while Lois was writing everything in her notebook.

"Any comments about Superman?" Lois asked with a smile.

"Just that he is the greatest hero of all time. I'm proud to work with him." Green Arrow said before walking in the direction of Black Canary's bike. "Now if you excuse me…"

Clark entered the Daily Planet to find Lois typing faster on her computer still trying to finish her story about the Justice League.

"Working late?" Clark asked teasing Lois who gave him an annoyed glance without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Hey, Smallville. Finishing my Justice League story. How many L's has ambivalent?"

"One. Is that your take on that, Lois?" Clark asked while he was reading Lois's article with the title _who guards the guardians ?_ On her screen.

"I mean was tougher in the Justice League as anyone ?, especially on Superman. That's just because he has always set such a high standard. You could cut him a break. He is only human." Lois answered before giving Clark a look and looking to the screen to keep writing her article. "You know what I mean."

Clark smiled and pushed his glasses on his nose. "Yeah, I do."

"So, what are you doing here?" Lois asked after finishing her article and she pressed the button to print while she was stretching her arms.

"I decided it was a good night to talk to you." Clark said with a smile. "I mean, after the busy day I had today, I sure need somebody to talk about."

"Busy day?" Lois asked confused arching her eyebrow to him. "Clark, what the hell are you talking about? You spent the day here in the Planet while I was in the Centennial Park during Superman's speech."

"Yes, Lois. I know."

"You are so weird sometimes."

"No, Lois. I have something to tell you and can't wait anymore. I've already waited long enough." Clark explained as Lois stared at him confused. "I think this is the perfect time to tell you this."

"To tell me what, Clark? You are scaring me."

"No, I don't want to scare you, Lois."

"So tell me, what is going on." Lois pleaded with a worried face. 

Clark got up and helped Lois to get up to as she put her hand on his face. "What are you doing, Clark?"

"Remember you always complain when I mysteriously disappear?" Clark asked looking at her beautiful dazzling eyes. "That I'm never around when you need it."

"I might have complained about that once or twice." Lois chuckled shaking her head. "Why? You'll tell me the reason?"

"No, I'll show you the reason." Clark explained before making Lois take off his glasses. "Look close to my face, Lois."

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

Lois looked at Clark's face and notice with his glasses removed he looked very familiar. "I can't believe. You are… You are…"

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

"Superman." Clark admitted as he opened his shirt revealing the famous S on his outfit shocking Lois.

"Why? Why are you telling me now after all this time?" Lois asked very confused looking at him a little scared.

"After everything that happened today, I didn't want to enter here and lie again to you. I want you to know the truth. To know who I really am behind the suit and the cape."  
_  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall. _

"Clark…. I really don't know what to say." Lois said still surprised with the revelation.

"That would be the first." Clark joked making Lois roll her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lois."

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.   
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

"No, that's okay Sup… Clark. It all makes sense now. Never in the same place at the same time. Always running away with some lame excuses. I can't believe I was fooled like that. Me ! Lois Lane, investigative reporter !"

"So, what are you saying, Lois?" Clark asked confused and afraid at the same time.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

"Clark, you know that I love you right? Doesn't matter if you are Superman, Batman or Green Arrow. I love you. I love the mild mannered reporter like I love the super hero. That doesn't change at all." Lois reveals as she approached him and started to caress his face. "I love the goodness in you not the powers. And that will never change." 

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

"I love you too, Lois Lane." Clark said as he gave her a very passionate kiss before giving her a smile. "Did you finish your article?"

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

"Yes, why?" She answered with the copies of the article already printed in her hands.

"Come with me." Clark said as he turned around to become Superman surprising Lois and he pulled her hand.

"Okay…"

Later on the Daily Planet roof, Lois and Superman were there and Lois was looking amused towards/at? Metropolis. "I can't get away from how beautiful the view is from here. Especially now." She said giving him a glance making him smile.

"Since this is our special place, I guess I should bring you here after telling you my secret. It was the right thing to do."

"And you are right." She said while the wind was messing with her hair and making her a little cold. Superman approached her and covered her body with his cape. 

"Better?"

"Much better." Lois said with a smile before they shared another passionate kiss. 

_That's the way it's supposed to be. _

**The End**


End file.
